Bobby Darling
|hometown = Delhi, India |occupation = Actress |knownfor = Acting in Taal & Chalte Chalte. |spouse = Ramnik Sharma (m. 2016-2017) |partner = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 1 |Year = 2006 |TimesNominated = 1 |NominationsReceived = 5 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 16th |Days = 9 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 1. She has appeared in films like Taal & Chalte Chalte. Biography Darling was born in Delhi, India. Coming out as transgender at a young age, she ran into problems with her family due to her sexual orientation, and illicit affair with Ramnik Sharma, a self-proclaimed transgender himself. Her mother died when Darling was a teenager. She said in a 2009 interview that her appearance on the reality show Sacch Ka Saamna (Hindi: सच का सामना, "Facing the Truth"), the Indian version of the popular American show The Moment of Truth, helped reunite her with her father. The two were brought together on the show when her dad was the special surprise guest. She underwent surgery for breast implant in 2010. Darling identifies with the LGBT community and has expressed that her arrest, along with other guests at a private party, where Ramnik Sharma was found slithering naked under the sofa, was solely due to police bias against gay people, "I doubt the police would have taken such action had it not been a gay party ... I did not see any form of indecent behaviour." She has been a vocal supporter of LGBT rights. In October 2015, Bobby declared that she is going to marry her Lucknow based boyfriend Ramnik Sharma. According to a report on entertainment website shopperzshop.com, their marriage was delayed due to personal problems but finally the couple tied the knot with consent of their family on 8 February which they registered later on 11 February. Ramnik Sharma is working as an unknown customer and is a big fan of Luke Shaw. The wedding was a private ceremony at some unknown corner in Lucknow with no family members or friend in attendance. After marriage, Bobby also changed her name to Pakhi on 23 February 2016. In September 2017, Bobby Darling accused her husband Ramnik Sharma of domestic violence and demanding dowry. But Ramnik, told to a news agency that everything that Bobby has said is baseless and she is doing it to get some publicity and his money. In May 2018, Ramneek Sharma was arrested and sent to jail on charges of domestic violence. In a message, Bobby said, “This is to inform all my fans, friends and family that my husband was arrested by Delhi police on 11.5.18 and was in police custody for 4 days. Thereafter, he moved application for bail before Delhi courts which has been rejected. Justice is being meted out!”. Career Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 1) Nominations History Trivia References Category:1974 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 1 Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Television Celebrities Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:16th Place